


Leave ‘Em

by SupernaturalWinchester67



Series: Supernatural 100 Kink List & Kink Bingo Fics [30]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, High Heels, Shoe Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 18:00:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16837597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalWinchester67/pseuds/SupernaturalWinchester67
Summary: Dean and reader come home from a date but he asks her to leave something on…





	Leave ‘Em

“My feet are _killing me_ ,” you said, walking into your bedroom, Dean right on your tail. 

“We should have dinner at nice places more often. You know, not for a case,” said Dean, leaning down, pulling off his black shoes. 

“Sure but next time I’m wearing flats,” you said, looking down at your feet in a pair of heels that were hot and surprisingly inexpensive. You put your foot near where Dean was pulling off a sock. “Mind untying them?”

“Keep ‘em on,” said Dean, moving his hands up your leg slowly, moving under the hem of your dress and pushing it up. 

“Excuse me?” you said, cocking your head.

“Leave. Them. On,” said Dean, standing upright, sliding his hands up slowly still, over the curve of your ass, giving a teasing squeeze.

“You were exhausted five minutes ago,” you said, Dean’s hands already pulling down your zipper, sliding the straps of your dress down.

“I wasn’t staring at your feet five minutes ago,” said Dean, nuzzling his cheek against your own, kissing along your exposed shoulders, working your tight dress away from your body. “You went out and bought sexy new heels for me, didn’t you.”

“Yes, that was my grand plan all along. Lure you in for sex,” you said, having a hard time from laughing. You felt your dress finally slip over your hips and fall down, Dean smiling to himself.

“You didn’t wear underwear you bad girl,” he said, brushing his knuckles along your spine, stopping at the small of your back to push you against him. “Look at you all beautiful and fucking hot like that. No, you’re leaving them on.”

“Dean,” you said, his hands guiding you back to push against the door. He let them rest on your hips as he dropped to his knees, looking up with dark green eyes. His sleeves were rolled up, top few buttons of his shirt undone, tie already discarded somewhere in the room. 

“In those heels, I gotta work for it,” he said, licking his lips. You didn’t realize at first but he wasn’t sat back on his own feet like when he normally did this. You were taller, a lot taller than normal, and he had to kneel upright if he wanted a taste.

“Gonna wreck your knees,” you said. He leaned in close, letting his breath fan over your exposed skin, smiling before he looked up.

“Good,” said Dean, using his hands to grab hold of your hips and dip his tongue through your folds. You spread your legs wider at the touch, staring down as Dean closed his eyes, humming to himself. The vibrations went right through you and made your knees shake. He shook his head and opened his eyes.

“I’m gonna fall down,” you said, Dean raising an eyebrow, still swirling his tongue around your clit. “I’m not kidding around Dean! There’s weak in the knees and then there’s-”

Dean responded by spreading your legs even wider, reaching his arms around the back of your thighs, hands resting on your inner thighs.

“No way in Hell are you taking those heels off before I’m through with you,” said Dean, licking his lips when he pulled back. He leaned in close, like he was about to start up again before quickly standing. He wrapped his arms around your waist, picking you up and setting you down on the edge of the bed. One of his hands guided you to lay back as Dean spread your thighs again, kneeling between them. “Comfortable?”

“Very,” you said. He kissed the inside of your leg and ran his thumb in circles over it, methodically moving up until he was on you again, pumping two fingers in and out of your wet heat this time. He was quick and dirty about it, never slowing down, curling his fingers so they rubbed against your g-spot when he added another. 

It took no time at all for you to come, to feel Dean tasting you until you had to pat his head aside to remind him to breathe. As you got your senses back, Dean undressed, crawling over the bed to look down at and then slowly over the lines of your body. 

“Want to fuck me with these on?” you asked, Dean already biting his lip.

“God you’re perfect.”


End file.
